Petits n'importe quoi TW
by Lylypuce55
Summary: Recueil de textes écrit sur la meute. Les textes ne devraient pas se suivre.
1. La neige au mois d'aout

Etre en Californie, en plein mois d'aout et sous la neige, ça pourrait passer pour une mauvaise blague mais non. Un jeune sorcier, châtain, les yeux miel et des grains de beauté par dizaine illustrait le célèbre adage « si ça arrive, il neigera au mois d'aout », mais pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que Stiles, il ne peut s'agir que de lui, amoureux transit pour Derek, son cher et pas tendre sourwolf, comme il l'appel en douce, vient de l'embrasser.

Et oui, suite à une très intelligente remarque (du point de vue de Stiles), il se retrouve plaquer contre un mur mais cette fois, pas de grognements d'exaspération juste le frottement de deux corps.

Derek a fini par s'avouer que l'hyperactif est important pour lui, mais comme manier les mots n'est pas ce qu'il préfère, il retourne au premier mode de communication ayant un tant soit peu fonctionné entre eux : le rapport de force, le muscle contre l'esprit.

Mais voilà, Stiles n'avait pas compris au départ que celui pour qui son cœur bat à les mêmes sentiments, aussi même plaqué et bloqué par les muscles du loup, il a continué à babiller pour cacher son trouble, et même quand les lèvres de son sourwolf s'étaient retrouvées sur les siennes son esprit à continuer jusqu'à ce l'accès de sa bouche soit demandée par la langue mutine de son partenaire.

Et la une seule idée tournait dans sa tête, alors même qu'il participait avec entrain à ce premier baiser : « si Derek m'embrasse un jour alors il neigera au mois d'aout ».

Et c'est ainsi, quand ce jour radieux du plus ensoleillé des mois d'été, Stiles et Derek se retrouvaient sous la neige à s'embrasser.


	2. Les boulets

-Mais quel boulet !

Notre hyperactif national n'en peut plus de son « meilleur ami », il en vient à souhaiter que ce dernier subisse un greffe de cerveau, parce que d'après lui le sien doit être soit mal branché, soit être inexistant.

-Scott, tu ne peux pas laisser tout tomber dès qu'une jolie fille te fait de l'œil, et surtout finir par nous mettre en danger sans t'en rendre compte !

-Plus ...

-Pas de mais, non tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te reconnecte avec la réalité, c'est pas vrai on a failli tous y passer avec tes idioties.

-Calme toi Stiles, y a pas mort d'homme, lit dit Isaac.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, reconnaît-le.

-Oui, on le reconnait tous, mais au final on s'en est bien sortit. Stiles laisse le profiter de son célibat.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que tu as été le plus gravement blessé. Pourquoi tu le défends ?

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

-C'est plus qu'un jeu, c'est du sérieux et si pour vous ce n'est qu'un amusement, je ne ferais plus jamais équipe avec vous deux.

StilesTheBoss est déconnecté

-Merci Isaac.

-De rien Scott, mais quand même tu le sais pour lui les jeux en ligne c'est du sérieux, la prochaine fois reste concentré.

-Tu trouves pas ça ironique que ce soit lui le plus concentré de nous trois ?

-Si, mais justement ça te coutais quoi de faire un effort pour lui ?

-Ouai c'est bon, je me déconnecte aussi.

ScottLonelyWolf est déconnecté

-Merci les gars, sympa de jouer avec vous. Souffle Isaac qui se retrouve à jouer seul alors qu'au départ il n'avait rien demandé.


	3. Noël

Des pots de glace vides, des paquets de gâteaux et de chips éventrés, des cannettes écrasées, des mouchoirs usagés, des fringues étalées et un corps inconscient au milieu de tout ça. Voilà ce qui se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre de l'hyperactif.

La raison ? Malia venait de la plaquer de la façon la plus aimable qui soit, à comprendre « Braeden a une piste pour retrouver ma mère, je pars, de toute façon nous deux c'était sympa mais pas sérieux. On se reverra peut-être un de ces jours. Bye. »

Pas qu'il pensait que leur histoire allait durer mais quand même, il s'attendait juste à mieux comme séparation.

Donc depuis une semaine il était en mode loque profitant des vacances de noël pour déprimer en solo, tous ses amis ayant étant soit en couple soit avec leur famille.

Mais voilà qu'un bruit le réveille, il ne sait pas d'où il vient mais le son augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il reprend conscience. Enfin il se rend compte d'une agitation au rez-de-chaussée, et c'est au radar, encore dans les brumes de sa bienveillante inconscience qu'il se rend vers le bruit.

Et là la surprise, ses amis et son père sont en train de décorer la maison et de préparer le réveillon. En le voyant apparaitre les loups froncent le nez de dégout, et Lydia laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur en voyant non pas son meilleur ami, mais une loque humaine apparaitre sa place. Aussitôt le branlebas de combat est lancer, Scott l'attrape pour le mener à la salle de bain, pendant que la rousse accompagnée de Kira se rendent dans sa chambre histoire de déblayer la pièce et d'y déposer les vêtements qu'elles lui ont choisi pour faire la fête.

Trente minutes plus tard c'est un Stiles transformé physiquement et beaucoup moins déprimé qui se joint à l'assistance prête à célébrer la plus merveilleuse des fêtes.


	4. Quand

Quand…

Non pas si, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus l'échec n'est pas envisagé, ils ne savent pas quand ni comment, mais ils vaincront.

Mais avec cette pensée, assez optimiste en vient une autre bien moins joyeuse : sera-t-il toujours là pour célébrer cette victoire ?

Dans les méandres de son esprits possédé il prie, il ne sait pas vraiment qui, mais il prie. Il prie pour sa libération ? Non, il prie pour la survie de ses amis. Son sort est sceller, il a dit oui, il a cédé, il a été trop faible encore une fois, il ne veut pas survivre, mais quitte à mourir, il voudrait au moins pouvoir emmener ce démon avec lui, qu'une bonne chose ressorte de cette tragédie.

Il ne se doute pas que ses amis, sa famille ne désire pas sa mort, pour lui à la seconde où n'a plus eu la force et l'envie de combattre a signé son arrêt de mort et il la mérite, non pas qu'il veut réellement mourir, mais dans son esprit mourir revient à libérer sa ville du fardeau qu'il y a amené.

Bien sûr il ne connait pas toute l'histoire, il ne sait pas qu'il n'est pas le seul responsable, il ne sait pas que si il est à blâmer, il n'est pas coupable, non dans sa tête tous les évènements qui se sont produits découlent d'une décision que lui a prise.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de morsures, de morts, d'épreuve, de doute, de peine n d'atrocité si pour une fois sa curiosité ne l'avait poussée à sortir la veille d'une rentrée de classe. Et effectivement si cette décision n'avait pas été prise les choses aurait été différentes, mais peut-être pas tant, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas été au centre de toute cette histoire.

Sa culpabilité l'emmène à regretter d'être venu au monde, oui il chéri les êtres qui lui sont chers, ceux qui sont toujours de ce monde, comme ceux qui l'ont quitté, mais ne si il n'avait pas vu le jour alors leur vie aurait pu être plus heureuses ou en tout cas plus paisibles.

Mais voilà, il est là ou presque, il se perd lui-même et alors que sa meute tente tout pour le retrouver lui, libérer de ce fléau qui le possède, lui cherche un moyen pour les tuer tous les deux.

Et pendant qu'il tente d'échafauder son plan de meurtre-suicide, la pensée récurrente dans la tête des autres est : quand ils vaincront le nogitsune, Stiles sera-t-il encore avec eux ?

/

Un texte moins sympa que les autres, mais que j'ai eu besoin d'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


End file.
